Jungle's Pride
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Her home has been destroyed and she's on the run. All she's ever loved has slipped through her fingers. Or has it? Bella runs into the warmth and comfort of someone that she thought that she has lost forever. She meets her golden eyed cowboy. Can he save her before her walls come crashing down around her or will he let her fall? Need a Beta! Pic belongs to RutoAzume on photopucket
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be happier than a pig in mud. And I would luv to own Major Jasper Whitlock. The things I would do with him. Hehe. ^_^**

**AN: I would like to have a Beta for this story if possible. Someone to keep me on track and catch some of my errors. So anyone who is interested please let me know. This is an entirely new concept that I have been knocking around so please review and tell me what you guys think. If I should continue or not. Um so read and review. This my first Twilight fanfic so judge me tender.**

**-Yoshi- chan;)**

Chapter One: Discovery

The forest brushed by her in bursts of color quickly turning into a monotonous green, everything blending into one. She was in unfamiliar territory; she didn't recognize the scents around her or the soft sheen of dampness that seemed to coat everything in this forest. She didn't turn back to look behind her for fear that she'd turn back, fight and eventually die. No, she had to stay on the path that she was on now. She could still hear the paws of her pursuers behind her it was not safe to stop.

She made it through a clearing her paws touching down on soft grass that surrounded a massive home with lots of windows. She skidded to halt; she had been sticking to the forest since she had started this trek for her life never once making contact with humans. But if she ran pass this glass house they'd surly see her and shoot her, but turning back meant she had to face her pursuers. And this was one thing she wasn't willing to do. Her indecisiveness turned out to be her down fall. Because as she pondered about how to avoid the house and not be killed her pursuer sank its teeth into her hind leg going through flesh and muscle making claim in the bone. A yowl of pain made it through her muzzle as the Lion clamped down harder on the bone; a sickening crack brought another pained yowl through her muzzle.

A growl rolled its way up her throat as she tried to twist out of the animals grasp, but with each move she made pain shot through her leg threatening blackness at the end of the pain. But she fought it not giving it the satisfaction she wouldn't be killed so easily. But everything went to hell as another attached itself to her hind leg as well. This time she felt the tendrils of blackness coming to claim her.

Then she heard a deafening guttural growl that racked her whole body. Suddenly the pressure on her legs was wrenched away from her. A sound of surprise leaving the Lion's mouth was the last thing she heard, then quietness rung over, the silence bringing calm that soothed her. Her eyes closed in time to see a gorgeous pair of worried amber eyes before the blackness that ebbed before took her.

She began to stir her eyes scrunching at the bright light. They watched as she began to wake. Carlisle had already put a cast on the leg that the Lion had snapped through.

They were surprised when they heard the ruckus outside of their home animals rarely came close to the home for fear that they might eat them, which by the way was true. Jasper and Emmett were sent out to investigate interrupting their 'ultimate' chess game. When they stepped outside the home they were astounded at what had taken root outside their home. What seemed to be a black was in distress, mauled was a better word, in their front yard by two African Lions. The Panther was trying to unhinge the grasp that the lion had taken on its hind leg. They all heard a sickening snap that ensued as the lions jaw tightened on its leg. The lion looked up at them then it's eyes locked on Jasper rooting him to the ground its pale feline eyes regarding him.

The cat looked startled by some sudden sound which bewildered him, then he realized that couched into a defensive position and a feral growl was ripping its way from his chest. He took a menacing step forward and pounced proceeding to extricate the lion from the Panther. Something about the panther that made him become very protective of the animal. He didn't know what came over him. It was like this animal was the last thing in the world, the one thing that was holding him to his cold existence.

The Lion let out a yip of surprise as it was thrown off of the Panther. It quickly turned and let out a menacing growl of its own but quickly quieted as it finally viewed what was in front of it. With one last look at the Panther, wistful, turned tail and left with its companion behind it. Jasper then relaxed his back straightening his features smoothing all traces of menacingly beautiful rage erased. He made his way toward the beautiful Black Panther. Its eyes started to droop as a shimmer started at its paws and worked its way up. In the wake of the shimmering left creamy white skin paws turned to fingers, fur turned to skin, the process began and worked its way across its entire body until the only thing left was a tiny girl with a pool of chestnut locks that threw off a red tint in the sunlight.

"Bellsie." Emmett whispered. Jasper turned to stare at Emmett a question at the tip of his lips. But Emmett swooped forward picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms carefully of her leg that was starting to sprout an ugly bruise, into the looming pristine white house.

Bella woke to the hairs on the back of her neck at end. She could feel eyes on her, her body tensed as she prepared for an attack.

Then someone spoke it sounded like the winds caress as you ran through a field of wild flowers, "Edward, she's awake. Maybe you can get a read on her now that she is not unconscious." She assumed that whoever this Edward nodded in assent or gave some kind of indication that he understood. It was quite for moment then she felt a scratch against her mental shield. In response a growl ripped up her throat as she felt the Change coming. Then she was peering at everything through blues and greens. She registered in the pain in her left hind leg in the back of her mind, the immediate danger more important.

The room in front of her was a great grey expanse those who were regarding her like she was something exotic, she growled her claws clicking on the metal hospital bed as she contemplated how she would get off the bed with her injured hind leg. "Edward, what's she thinking? What makes her so angry?" It was then that she placed the spring's breeze voice with the face. A beautifully pale blonde male that had bright gold eyes that looked concerned he held his hands up in surrender regarding as if she was a wild animal. Apparently this Edward was a lanky bronze haired boy who also had gold eyes that was filled with confusion.

She felt another scratch, a grating almost, against her shield which made her growl even louder a sound that came from the pit of her stomach, "It's like she's blocking me." She felt a scratched again. She let out a deep snarl. "Carlisle, I can't get a read on her at all. How about you Jasper, can you get a read on her?" the bronze haired boy grounded out.

A calming voice broke through her rage filled haze, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds, a caress down your back sending a shiver down your spine, it was like this voice brought her to her salvation. She turned rapidly trying to match the voice with a face a body, something that she could curl her body around. Then she saw him he was in a corner where there was the least amount of light. He was beautiful; he had golden curls that were tinted with a honey brown that went beautifully with his dark golden eyes that seemed to see right through to her soul. "Actually, at the moment she is very content." This Jasper rumbled out in a laugh, "I think that she didn't like the idea of Edward ruffling through her mind." Smirking at Edward, Edward growled at Jasper and stared menacingly at Bella.

"She shouldn't be able to feel me let alone shield me from her mind. What the hell is she?" he growled out. Bella growled back at Edward raising her hackles. She moved to pounce on him but she fell to the floor a yowl of pain escaping her muzzle. Her greenish cat eyes closing in pain, she tried to get back up but only fell down again, "Somebody stop her." A wind chime of a voice said, "She's going to keep trying and permanently hurt herself." The voice stated in alarm.

Jasper walked out of his corner and swooped down and picked up the sleek black cat in pain. She let out a yowl of pain but settled when she was nestled in his arms, "Shh, I won't the temperamental vampire get you. And don't let him get to you he's harmless." A growl sounded in the background, "See?" he laughed, "Do you think that you can change back for me, darlin'?" He placed her back onto the hospital bed he turned to the left slightly, "Alice, do you think you can get our guest some clothes?" He turned her attention back to his werecat he watched again in amazement as fur turned to skin and paws turned hands and feet. When she finally changed he was met with brownish hazel eyes, "Well, hello there darlin' how are ya?" he said smiling sweetly at her.

She stared back at the beautiful man in front of her. He smelled slightly like the ones that had taken over her home but his smell was more animal and all him but his eyes were different, not the blood red that she had come to hate. She looked around the room and found that everyone there shared the same feature. A petite woman with shimmering auburn hair with a small scared smile on her face stepped forward and handed her a white sheet. She took the sheet gratefully and wrapped it around her body. "Thank you." She whispered she looked up at her then looked back down uncomfortable with any eye contact. She wringed her fingers as the quietness descended.

The pale blonde one, Carlisle, stepped forward, "Hello, My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He gestured to the auburn haired woman next to him. She looked at them and looked back down when it was obvious that she wouldn't answer, "What is your name?" No answer. "Where are you from?" No answer.

When it was obvious that she wanted to run Jasper stepped forward, "Darlin' we don't want to hurt you we just want to help you." When it was apparent that she would not answer he started again, "Well how about this darlin', I'm Jasper Whitlock. At your service, ma'am." He smiled at her and she could tell of he was wearing a hat he would have tipped it toward her. "May I ask if it is alright, what is it that they call a beautiful girl like you?" He looked up at her his hair casting shadows on his face.

"Who is she to you Emmett?" Rosalie asked her met her eyes quickly turning from their pure gold to being muddled with black. She was a sight her usually perfect blonde hair had lost its usual luster as she flitted back and forth across the room. She and Emmett had been discussing this matter since he carried this naked girl in his arms and wouldn't let anyone touch her but him. It made a girl wonder and it didn't help that he gave her no answer to her growing questions. She was getting angrier by the second and thought about wringing the girls neck hoping that maybe… just maybe she would get an answer out of him.

"Isabella Marie McCarty-Swan." They heard from the next room. All that could be heard in the room was Emmett's intake of breath and Rosalie's hand crunching into the wall next to her. Her eyes had turned completely black. "Who is she Emmett? Why does she have you last name?" When she received no answer her anger doubled as she paced the room nearly disappearing. She stopped suddenly and she enunciated each word very clearly "Who. Is. She. Emmett Joseph McCarty?" She seethed in his face. He looked up then his eyes painful.

Just as he was about to answer Alice came through the door garments in her hand, "Ahh, Rosalie, can I borrow one of your shirts, please?"

Rosalie's eyes ignited with anew fire, "Why? For that whore?" Rosalie sneered at Alice and turned her attention back to Emmett who was standing his hands bunch into fists. He looked as though he wanted to hit Rosalie.

"Don't speak about her like that. She's not a whore. You don't even know her." He said deathly serious his eyes turned a dark gold.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I don't know her? But you do apparently, huh? I guess you get to know a person when they are under you." She said snidely pain evident in your voice.

At this Emmett snapped, "Are you so stupid to not see that I love only you? You know when you love someone you expect them to see when you are in pain, but I guess you didn't see that did you. You were so blind with your jealousy that you didn't see that I was in pain. If you must know she is my sister. Somebody that I thought I had lost. But why am I telling you this? I was fucking her instead of you anyway. So I think I'll spend the rest of my years with her instead of the woman I love." With that Emmett stormed out of the room leaving a very shocked Alice and a very tearful Rosalie.

"Isabella Marie McCarty-Swan." She replied to the southern gentleman in front of her. She found herself to be very comfortable around him more so than any time in her life. She hadn't felt this comfortable since before her brother, Emmett who had disappeared without a trace.

"That sure is a really long name Miss Swan." The one with the eyes that set her soul on fire, Jasper said with amusement in his voice she smiled softly at him.

She looked up into his eyes and just about got lost in them, "Just Bella." She breathed unsure of what else to say, "Everyone calls me Bella."

"Well 'Everyone Calls Me Bella it's finally nice to meet you in _person_." He chuckled. Then he turned serious again his eyes fixed on her injured leg, "Those lions really did a number on your leg, Bella. If you would let him my father for all intents and purposes, Carlisle, would like to fix it." Said person the pale blonde one stepped forward a slight smile on his face. "Would you let him, darlin'?" She nodded slowly looking only at him 'Give me a break.' Someone muttered. Jasper turned his head slightly and hissed in their direction they quieted but not happily.

There was silence for a couple seconds as Carlisle gathered his medical equipment when, _"Why? For that whore?" _Jasper's jaw clicked together audibly and a growl rumbled up Bella's chest. Carlisle is the first to speak, "Don't worry about her she's just a bit… She's Rosalie." He said as if that was an explanation. He then began to access that damage that she furthered in her leg. "Well it seems to be a clean break, but with all that moving around and shifting to your… ah other form you've caused some fractures. And of course some flesh damage from the beast's teeth. I would give you three months. With you healing I would like it if maybe you stayed here with us? Only if you would like to your free to leave."

Before Bella could answer, _'If you must know she's my sister!' _ could be heard.

**TBC**

**So what did you guys think to off topic? Good, bad, keep working? Please let me know, reviews bring inspiration. I Need a Beta. Please. Read and Review Please.^_^**

**-Yoshiko Nara ;)**


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be happier than a pig in mud. And I would luv to have Major Jasper Whitlock. The things I would do to him. Hehe ^_^**

**Thank you to my new Beta Xo BellaItalia oX who beta'd this chapter and did a great job. Thanks.**

**AN: So here is chapter two. Please read and review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Chapter Two: Reunited**

_Before Bella could answer, 'If you must know she's my sister!' Could be heard._

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Bella, who was staring at the door with her eyes clouded over. Could it really be her big brother, Emmett? And if so, how did he end up here and why didn't he ever come home?

As these questions swirled around in her head, the conversation continued. _'Why didn't you just say that in the first place?' _ The female voice who she now knew was Rosalie asked.

There was no answer aside from the slamming of a door. Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor and everyone resumed their previous tasks of trying to be inconspicuous about their ease dropping.

Jasper pulled off the jacket he was wearing because it seemed as though Alice got lost on the way to one of their various closets and handed it to Bella. She thanked him quietly and pulled the jacket on her tiny body, the jacket drowning her in its fabric. Jasper chuckled at the sight even more so as a blush seemed to work its way on to her face.

Carlisle had resumed tending to her leg when she finally pulled herself out of the Jasper induced haze that she was in. She didn't know what it was about him that made her go into lala land but was the cause of it and she couldn't understand why.

"Actually, Mr. Carlisle… ah sir… it will only take a month give or take a couple of days for me to heal. Then I'd be out of your way, sir." She said hastily, though she would like to leave now to avoid whoever this person was who claimed to be her brother.

"Nonsense, Bella. It seems as though you are in some type of trouble and we would like to help you any way we can." Just as Carlisle uttered those words Emmett came through the door. He was just as she had remembered him aside from his eyes and his pale complexity.

"Bellsie?" He whispered as he took the few short steps across the room until he was standing in front of her. She scooted away from him moving further onto the hospital bed. "Don't you remember me, Bellsie?" She stared at him unsure of what to make of him. "Bella, I am your brother."

Fear began to cloud Bella's eyes as she whispered out, "My brother is dead." In a tone that was barely audible. It was easy to see the pain that clouded both of the siblings, "He disappeared a long time ago. We were never able to find him. So you see, there is no way that you are my brother."

Emmett looked devastated as she uttered these words, "But Bella, I am your brother." He said in desperation. His eyes pleaded with her.

She shook her head at him as tears were starting to fall. "My brother is dead." She reiterated. "And besides, you can't be my brother. He was a shifter just like me. He wasn't a va- he's not like you." She said hurriedly her eyes searching for an escape route.

"But Bella I am-" he started.

"NO!" She screamed cutting him off. "My brother has blue eyes, not gold. My brother was not a part of the walking dead." Tears began falling in rapid succession. "My brother is dead." She whispered. Emmett stepped forward then putting his hands on her shoulders in a firm grasp, "Please stop." She whimpered out.

Jasper stepped forward then, "Emmett, maybe you should stop." He said putting a hand on his shoulder, in a warning to Emmett to get a grip.

"I don't care if she is your mate, Jasper, she has to listen." Emmett grounded out. "Our parents were Renee Jane Dwyer and Charles Joseph McCarty. We have a baby brother named Jace Andrew McCarty. Our mother left the Beta of the Dwyer Pride and married our father and they have been married ever since. We are a part of the Swan Pride that resides in upstate New York close to the Canadian border. Matthew Anderson is our Beta. Your birthday is September 13. I am Emmett Joseph McCarty-Swan and I am your big brother by two years." Emmett said calmly to Bella while begging her to see that he was her brother .

Bella shook her head, "No." she whispered, "No. You are supposed to be dead. All this time, we thought you were dead. What happened? Why did you leave us Emmett? We were worried about you. I never stopped looking for you. Why Emmett?" The pain was evident in her voice. She looked at him in such betrayal.

Emmett sighed then regarded his sister, "I didn't want to leave you guys. Every day I wanted to go back, but you had to understand that I was changed and I couldn't go back. I hated the fact that I had been changed, because that meant that I couldn't go back to my family and I missed you guys every day. But I met my mate and I've been happy. But I always missed you guys." He looked her in her eyes pleading for her to understand.

At this point Rosalie had collected herself and came into the main room where the majority stood. Alice flitted out from some unknown corridor to Jasper's side and placed clothes in his hand and he nodded his thanks to her. Alice smiled gratefully at him and returned to her mate's side, where he wrapped a protective arm around her.

Emmett stepped back then satisfied that she wouldn't run away. "How did you even get changed, Emmett. You were a shifter, a skin walker for goodness sakes. We are nearly immune to the venom." Everyone looked surprised about the information that Bella had just given.

"I was nearly dying, Bella. I got into a fight with that prick of a boyfriend that you had, James, who by the way unceremoniously dumped me in close proximity to bear's den to get mauled, which by the way happened, and I was on the brink of death when my Rosie found me and changed me." The story tumbled out of Emmett's mouth his brow furrowed in the expulsion. "What happened after I left anyway? And why were you being chased?"

The pain that had disappeared momentarily from Bella's face had returned.

"Well, in a nutshell, everything went to hell. After you disappeared things started changing for the worst. Mom wouldn't let Jace out of her sight for one. But the worst was James. He did a complete one-eighty. He was nothing like he used to be. They started experimenting on the pride, you know? Just before you left I believe is when it all started. James… he became so reserved and he didn't want anything to do with me. He was working for the higher ups, the undead. They wanted to make some type of super shifter. James was their specimen you see. The top werecats in the Pride, top genes, they tried to get to our family, but Charlie wouldn't let them. At the time James was trying to get to me. He even threatened Charlie to take me by force, so dad volunteered for me." A tear ran down her cheek as her voice cracked, "But they killed dad and gave me to James as his prize."

A growl rumbled up Jasper throat as the thought of a foreign man touching his mate, "What do you mean he used you as a prize?" he grounded it out trying to fight the urge to let the beast go and kill who ever this son of a bitch was.

She smiled scornfully, her face contorting in pain. "I was his trophy to the others in the Pride. He owned me and I had no way of getting away from him. He said that if I ever tried to leave that he'd kill my mom and baby Jace. And I couldn't let that happen."

Suddenly, she broke down completely, trapped in her own horror story that she had no way of getting out of. It was her own personal nightmare with claws sinking into her body, making its home in her being, her soul… making it a pit of darkness.

Jasper shouldered the emotions that were thrown at him from her direction. He tried to send some waves of comfort toward her to ease her pain but that only made her more tortured. He finally settled for knocking her out.

"And may she fine peace in darkness." Edward said as he stared at the girl that even in sleep seemed to be tortured, body drawn into itself like it was hiding, even in sleep.

Emmett walked forward and cradled his little sister in his arms. His body was shaking with silent sobs. "Carlisle, the guest room upstairs, is it clear?" he asked afraid to turn around for they might see the tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Emmett." Carlisle answered quietly unable to think of anything to say.

Emmett nodded his head in thanks and made his way to the stair well with Rosalie on his tail leaving the other Cullen's to lament by themselves.

OooOOooO

Emmett stared at his sister in sorrow, grief digging a whole into his chest. He couldn't protect his baby sister. He was such a failure as a brother, he couldn't protect her. His shoulders shook as dry sobs continued to rack his large frame.

Rosalie stood helpless in the corner unable to aid her hurting mate. She flitted to his side and began to rub soothing circles into his back unsure of what else to do for him. He leaned into her hand seeking comfort in her warmth.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered. Emmett trembled at the words. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you."

He turned then looking at her fully then. "How Rosie? How is it supposed to be okay?" he asked furiously. When he got no answer he whispered, "I left her."

Rosalie kneeled before him and he rested his head one her chest. "I know it, Em. Everything will be fine. Your little sister will be better in no time and we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you. Together, if we have to." She said as she began to rub small comforting circles in his back, trying to comfort him the best she knew how.

"I hope so, Rosie, I hope so." He whispered.

OoooOOooO

The Cullen's that remained in the living room contemplated the new arrival. They all sat in their ornate living room in silence with the same question hovering about their heads. "What are we going to do with her Carlisle?" Edward finally asked.

They all turned to the sound of his voice lost in their own thoughts.

"What do you mean _do _with her? She'll stay her of course. She's family." Carlisle answered simply, surprised that Edward asked such a question.

Edward let out a dark chuckle. "She's not _my _family and we don't even know that she is who she really says that she is." He said with darkness in his tone. A growl filled the open air, "I don't care if she is your _'mate' _Jasper. For all we know she may be a danger to us."

In a flash Jasper had his around Edward's throat and his body slammed against a wall. "You don't even know her!" He seethed. "She has been through more than you can ever dream about. And further more you're just pissed because you can't read her fucking mind. Does that make you nervous, Eddie Boy?" Edward snapped his teeth unable to free himself from Jasper's grasp. "That's exactly what it is isn't it? Well, let me tell you a secret, Eddie Boy. If you keep bad mouthing her because she has one up on you I'll remove your limbs one by on and hide them for _ALL_ eternity, Understand?" he asked the major slipping into his voice.

Edward gave a slight nod and jasper released his grasp on him and he fell to heap at Jasper's feet. Jasper smirked and turned toward the glass doors taking off to hunt. Edward pulled himself off the ground and glared in the direction that Jasper went as Alice worried over him inspecting him for damage.

"Well that settles it." Carlisle said as he gathered Esme in his arms and followed Jasper out to hunt.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note:**

**Well what did you guys think? Too much, too little, just enough? Let me know. Please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration **

**And once again Than You to Xo BellaItalia oX who beta'd this for me. ^_^**


	3. Interest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be happier than a pig in mud. And I would luv to have Major Jasper Whitlock. The things I would do to him. Hehe ^_^**

**I want to thank beta Xo BellaItalia oX. You did a great job. Thank You. ^_^**

**So here is chapter three. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Interest**

"_Well that settles it." Carlisle said as he gathered Esme in his arms and followed Jasper out to hunt._

Her sense of smell was the first to come back to her. The smell dark smell of sandalwood and vanilla assaulted her senses caused a contented purr to make its way up her throat. She heard a chuckle and her eyes flashed open immediately. There sitting in the chair in the corner across the room was the one that made her never want to leave his side.

"Welcome back darlin'. " He said with a tantalizing smile.

He got up and made his way across the room toward her pulling his chair along with him. A blush worked its way up her cheeks as her eyes found interest in the comforter that she was swaddled in. "Darlin', how do you feel?" he asked when he situated himself in the chair next to her.

She found herself being drowned in his luminescent honey gold eyes as she forced herself to answer, "I'm fine, thank you." She continued to stare at him. She had never felt this way about anyone before. _'What is this pull that I have to him?'_ she thought to herself.

"It's the mating pull." He answered aloud. Startled, she looked up at him, her eyes wide in embarrassment. He smiled sweetly at her. "You spoke out loud," he informed her.

Her face colored with a deeper blush.

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly afraid of the answer.

He pulled one of her hands to encase them in his own. "When I came to your rescue," He answered. "I do not know what happen, but when I heard your voice, cat or not, I was compelled by some invisible force to come to your rescue. It was like I had no control over my own body. Then, when I saw your eyes for the first time I knew I was lost. It's probably the same for you, as well. I know that you just met me, but for a while we're going to have to stick close to one another. Because with us being apart for a long period of time, we will both feel an unbearable amount of pain. I'll be anything you want, no, need me to be, as long as I get to stay close to you. That's all I'm asking right now." He stared into her eyes pleadingly, begging for her to understand.

"Right now, I-I just need a friend." She said to him. She had been in a relationship before and she was afraid as to what this one would bring her.

Jasper looked as though he wanted to say more, but was interrupted by Emmett who barged into the room immediately giving Jasper a dirty look. He settled, instead giving her a dazzling smile and as he got up from the chair he gently squeezing her hand, "Anything you need, darlin'." He said as he got up and left the room.

Emmett looked behind him and watched as Jasper left. He then made his way over to his sister's side, expertly putting a tray of food down on her lap, "All your favorites." He said with a smile upon his face. He wasn't there for the dark years but he sure as hell planned to be here now and do what he never did the years before. Protect his sister.

She smiled gratefully at Emmett and stared at the tray in awe. He had remembered everything from her favorite fruit to her favorite cut of steak. Tears began to bud in her eyes and gently started to fall down her cheeks. Emmett stared at her worriedly, "Is something wrong with the food? Because I can take it back if there is."

A laugh escaped her lips, "No, Emmett there is nothing wrong. I'm just surprised that you remembered." She said as she began to dig into her food.

"I never forgot, Bella. Never." Emmett informed her. "Everyone said that vampirism should have made me forget the fact that I was even human. All the facets of my human life, but I must be some real fucked up vampire, because I remembered everything. Maybe because I used to be a skin walker I don't know. But what I do know is that now that I have my family back, I'm not letting you go." He finished matter o factually.

Bella set her fork down, "Emmett, while you were here, were you happy? Did they treat you right?" she asked worriedly.

Emmett let out a guffaw, "Of course, Bellsie. Of course I missed you guys. But my becoming a vampire helped me find my mate Bellsie. And let me tell she has been there for me through thick and thin." He smiled softly at the memory of his Rosie. "Oh, I just remembered! The family would like to meet you. Especially my Rosie. Are you up to it?" He asked expectantly looking at her with those puppy dog eyes that he knew always worked on her since childhood.

She smiled widely, "Sure. I would like to meet the people that took care of my big brother for so long." As soon as she uttered those words the door opened and Alice sauntered in with Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Esme on her tail." Her mouth hung a little at the abruptness of the entrance. Jasper took a seat one the floor next to the head if the bed, placing his head on the mattress by Bella's head. Her hand instinctively buried itself in the halo of honey gold curls. Jasper's eyes closed with contentment as a low purr rumbled its way up his chest.

Emmett shot Jasper a dirty look but he was too immersed in his contentment to see him or even care. Rosalie stepped forward then, "Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie, Emmett's mate. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself without looking her in the eye, too embarrassed about her earlier outburst. She was sure that Bella heard her and hated her.

A bright smile graced Bella's face as her arms opened ready for a hug. Surprised by Bella's reaction, she stepped forward and she was suddenly encompassed in a pair of warm arms. "It's so nice to meet you." She said aloud, then whispered in her ear "Thank you for taking care of my brother." She gave Rosalie an extra squeeze then released her.

Rosalie took a step back and smiled warmly at her, something she only saved for Emmett, "No problem."

Bella smiled back graciously and regarded the rest around her as her hand absentmindedly found its way back into Jasper's hair. Alice then stepped forward and gave Bella a hug. When she pulled back Bella had a surprised look on her face.

"Hi Bella!" she started excitedly, "I'm Alice and I can tell that we are going to be great friends!"

Bella, startled by the pixie's outburst, stared worriedly at Emmett, who in turn laughed at her scared expression.

"She's always like that." He explained.

Carlisle stepped forward then with a medical bag in hand and a pair of crutches under his arm. "Bella, I am Carlisle, the doctor of the family and the 'father' if you will. I am very happy to welcome you into my family." A genuine smile on his face, but the look behind eyes looked as though he was worried about something.

"Thank you for accepting me into your family, Dr. Cullen." She replied.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Bella, if you do not mind, may I check on your leg? I also wanted to fit you with crutches so that you would be able to move about the place." With a nod of ascent from Bella, Carlisle took a step forward and began on his work.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Carlisle tend to Bella's leg. When he removed the bandage and the purple bruise that stood out against her pale flesh silenced the group as a growl rumbled up Jasper's throat as he thought darkly about the fact that he had let the dammed bastards get away with hurting his mate. Bella absentmindedly scratched Jasper's scalp to calm him.

"Well, it's healing up nicely. So I am just going to recast it and fit you with crutches and then you would be free to move around." Carlisle said as he began to set the cast on her foot. He methodically did just that as the others continued their conversations.

The conversation soon turned into talk of school, "Well, we can't skip the first day." Alice said.

"But we can't just leave Bella here alone." Jasper argued back. "I mean come on! There is some type of beast out there that was hell bent on killing her."

"Well we can just take her to school with us you know." Edward spoke from the corner that he found refuge in. He was keeping his distance from Jasper.

"That would be a good idea." Emmett agreed. Bella stared between the three guys whom had started making plans on her behalf without asking her opinion.

Rosalie seeing her look of distress came to her rescue. "Have you guys even considered if she wanted to go to school? You just made that decision for her!" She said with both hands on her hips. "I mean she barley knows us and you're making plans for her." They both stared at her blankly then mumbled quiet apologies to Bella.

"Why don't we get to know her?!" Alice suggested excitedly. "I know, we'll each ask her question then we'll have to answer the same question. I'll go first!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands together, "Do you like fashion?"

"No." Bella answered flatly.

A desolate look formed on Alice's face. "You don't? I love Fashion." A pout formed at her face, "Well you'll just have to get over your aversion to fashion." She said matter 'o' factually.

"How old are you now, Bellsie?" Emmett asked he had left his family in 1939, that was over eighty years ago.

She smiled softly at her brother knowing what he was doing. "I'm 90 Emmett, you know that." The look of surprise on the faces of the people around her was priceless.

"Amazing," Carlisle exclaimed, "Do your people have a long lifespan?" his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Yes, we Skin Walkers have the ability not to age, or the better word would be age very slowly, so I'd probably look 50 at possibly 300 years old. So needless to say, I have a long life span. The world would probably cease to exist before I died." The mention of her death made Jasper stare at her sharply, he couldn't fathom the thought of her not being in his life.

"What other powers do skin walkers have?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we all have some manifestation of shields. Some are physical or like mine mental. Some of us get extra talents, like mind reading or telekinesis." She thought for a second. "Come to think about it, there was this one girl who had power over plants. We all have control over our auras, emotions and are able to project them to some extent. And of course we can shift into our animal counterparts."

Carlisle opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He stepped out of the room to answer it. While he was gone the others forgot the question game and began milling about. Esme said something about going to the store as she was leaving Bella called out to her, "Um, I don't mean to impede, but could you enroll me in the school? I mean, I know that I haven't known you for long and have no right to ask but can you-"

Esme cut her off, "It's no trouble at all, darling. You are Emmett's sister. And any family of his is part of my family of mine. I already see you as my daughter. Now Rosalie is coming with me so we can pick you up some clothing. This room is officially your new room." Bella beamed at Esme.

"Thank you, Esme." Esme smiled warmly at her and turned to leave the room with Rosalie on her tail. Emmett not wanting to be left out followed behind. Edward and Alice left as well to get 'reconnected' with one another again.

This left Jasper and Bella alone in the room together. Jasper sent a silent thanks to his family for them having vacated the room so that he could have time alone with his mate. "So, how is everything going, darlin'?" He asked with a bit of a rumble in his voice; something that had been coming a lot lately, especially when he was around her.

His deep timber voice made her want to curl up in his lap and purr the day away. As a matter of fact, she was pretty sure that she had just let a purr out. A blush lit her face as the thought that he may have heard her crossed her mind.

"So, you're my mate, huh?" she asked trying to busy herself with nondescript things like the color of the comforter, which by the way was a deep purple.

He was startled by her sudden turn of questioning, but he found that he was growing all the more frustrated by the second. He reached over and placing his hand under her chin, pushing her face up so that he would be able to see her large hazel eyes.

"Yes we are darlin'." He said his voice low and gravely as his eyes focused on her plump lips and he found himself wondering what she would taste like.

As if they were pulled together by two magnets they leaned closer to one another. Their lips locked and a shock ran between the two, a moan ripping its way up Bella's throat as their lips fought for dominance. Jasper's won and he released her from the captivating a kiss and made wet kisses down her elegant neck stopping at the junction between her shoulder and neck. He inhaled her captivating scent, she smelled of honey suckles, strawberries and something deep and musky that he could not describe. He wanted a taste and without thinking about it or the consequences, he bit into her neck injecting his venom in her claiming her as his.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

**Well what did you guys think? Too much, too little, just enough? Let me know. Lil bit fluffy. Do you think Bella and Jasper's situation was too quick? Let me know. Also I want to thank my beta** **Xo BellaItalia oX. Please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration **


	4. Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be happier than a pig in mud. And I would luv to own Major Jasper Whitlock. The things I would do with him. Hehe. ^_^**

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Jungle's Pride. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy. Happy Holidays: Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, St. Patty's Day, Easter. Thank you to my new Beta Xo BellaItalia oX who beta'd this chapter and did a great job. Thanks.**

**Chapter Four: Desires**

* * *

_He wanted a taste and without thinking about it or the consequences, he bit into her neck, injecting his venom into her, claiming her as his._

Jasper drew back in surprise. He had not meant to mark her, but the need to make her his was so strong. But now he's damned her to this cold existence that he was cursed with.

Bella's eyes were pinched together in discomfort. She was rubbing the spot that he bit as if she was willing the venom to pass through her system so that she would be done with it.

Jasper jaws dropped in surprise, "How... why?" he asked her helplessly.

She smiled softly at him, even though it was muddled with distress as the sting of the venom was still coursing through her system, throbbing in her neck. "We Skin walkers are particularly immune to vampire venom. "

Jasper opened his mouth to ask a question but she continued, "Our bodies are programed to heal itself, so things like vampire venom does not affect us. However, in Emmett's case, he was at the brink of death, so his body could not rejuvenate." She said as she continued her methodical rubbing soon the pain subsided and she dropped her hand to her side. "Even though we are not affected by venom, it still hurts like hell. Give a girl a little warning." She got a chuckle in response. "Why did you bite me, anyway?"

Jasper eyes widened in fear for what she might think of him after he answered her question, but he could not lie to her, he would never be able to. "It was that you smelled so good that I couldn't help myself really. Darlin', it was the mating pull. I had to claim you for myself."

When she gave him a puzzled look, he elaborated more. "We vampires claim our mates by marking them; biting them then injecting them with their venom. So that the respective mates scent will be inside the mate." He finished looking a bit embarrassed at the admission, then something crossed his mind. "Did I do something wrong? Did you not want to be marked by me? I'm sorry." He said his panic spreading throughout the room and into Bella.

"Easy there, Mr. Empath. Rein that in, please." Bella said gently. "It's okay. I don't mind. Sure, it was a bit sudden and hurt like hell. But really, I'm okay with it. You are my mate. I feel the mating pull and now that you have claimed me as yours, I don't have to worry about anyone making a pass at me." She reassured him, a blush blooming on her face and she quickly looked away from him before she put her foot in her mouth further and spilled more of her thoughts to him.

Jasper felt her embarrassment and smiled at her and leaned forward slowly waiting for her to tell him to go to hell, but she didn't and his lips met hers softly. Her eyes fell closed as her hands found purchase in soft honey brown curls.

He pulled back slightly a smirk gracing his lips as he felt her pull him back to her lips, devouring his bottom lip in between the two of her. Jasper put his hand on her chest and gently pushed her back against the pillows. He covered her body with his own careful of her hurt leg.

Bella molded her body to his, her body reveling in the coolness that radiated off his body and into hers, a feeling so delicious that she was willing to stay there forever. Her back arched off the bed as Jasper drew his fingertips along her body, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. His fingers settled in tracing the shell of her breast through the thin cotton of her t-shirt. His fingers moved in circling the already budding nerves that were her nipples that stood at attention for him. Jasper's lips left her only to explore the exposed flesh of her collarbone. A soft sigh escaped her lips, she could feel the upturn if his lips against her sensitive flesh, it only made her pull him closer to her.

Then he was gone and there was a Jasper sized hole in the wall as an over protective Emmett placed himself between Bella and Jasper staring menacingly at Jasper.

"Just because you are her mate doesn't mean you can dry hump my sister!" could be heard throughout the house.

A blush bloomed on said sister's face; she found the designs in the fabric quite interesting. Jasper sprung up from the other side of the hole and stormed toward Emmett, but he had already disappeared.

Emmett appeared beside Bella and tipped her head to the side. There in plain view for everyone to see, was the mark that Jasper had given her. Jasper opened his mouth to try to explain himself, but he was too late. There was already a meaty hand closing around his throat, pushing against the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" his hand tightened around Jasper's throat, "Or I'll make sure that you will never be able to use your dick again."

Jasper stared back at Emmett stonily, a growl rumbling in his chest. This boy could not tell the Major whom he could and could not touch. Just as he was about rear back and teach Emmett a lesson for interfering with his personal affairs, Rosalie stepped into the room nostrils flared and eyes ablaze, she pulled the two apart and chuck them both out the door and closed it with a soft click.

"Fucking idiots." She muttered while shaking her head and turning her attention to her sister in law. "You'll learn to deal with them. They respond best to force." She gathered the bags that had been left at the door and put them beside the closet. "I picked them. I didn't let the fashion Nazi choose." She took a seat in the vacated chair beside Bella's bed. "So, tell me about yourself, your likes and dislikes."

"Rosalie, can I ask you a question?" She asked tentatively unsure that she would actually get the answer that she needed out of her.

Confused Rosalie answered her. "Sure, Bella. Anything you need, I'll answer it if I can."

"This mating pull, is it really as strong as Jasper says that it is? I mean, I barely know him and all of a sudden I am drawn to him. He makes me want to... let's just say he makes me want to do things that I wouldn't normally do with someone I just met." Bella confessed.

Rosalie took a moment to collect her thoughts, "Well, from my own personal experience the mating pull could be a lot. I mean for me and Emmett we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I do know that it can be very... overwhelming. But you have to understand that, it is just as strong for Jasper, as well. For a while, he won't let you out of his sight. Do you feel a dull ache in your chest?" She paused and waited for Bella's affirming nod. "Imagine how you would feel if he was outside the house or at school? It would be ten times worse. It will dull with time, but not for a few years. For now, you have to stay close to Jasper."

"That's exactly it!" Bella exclaimed. "I didn't sign up for any of this. I didn't ask for you guys to take me in. And I sure as hell didn't ask for a partner that I am bound to. Don't get me wrong, I feel in my heart that I belong with Jasper, but I barely even know him and now I am bound to him. I am not used to this, I don't think that I ever will be." She said finishing her rant. She had just met these people and they had asserted themselves into her life, and she was not taking too kindly to the assertion and quite frankly she was ready to leave.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows; she could understand where Bella was coming from. When she had first joined the family, she had felt smothered as well. "I know it seems smothering, because it is." She smiled apologetically, "They mean no harm. They can't help it, it's in their nature. They were like this when I first met the family. Especially because of my circumstance. They will coddle you." Rosalie laughed at Bella's expression it looked as though she'd eaten a mouth full of lemons. Rosalie got up then and started putting clothes into drawers and closets, "Trust me, it'll be okay." She turned toward the door "Go away, Jasper, Emmett, we're having girl time."

There was a muffled growl and a slapping sound, "But Rosalie I want to talk to Bellsie." Emmett whined. Rosalie laughed and shook her head and continued working.

"It was never like this at home." Bella whispered to herself which made Rosalie giggle.

~~0~~

_She was__ running through the forest again and he was close behind her. She tried to get away, to scurry up a tree but he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down, covering her body with his own. She screamed out, but he slapped his hands over her mouth to muffle__ the sound._

"_Scream bitch and I'll kill them." She quieted, her eyes stayed steadily on him._

_He ripped the front of her shirt off; the buttons flew from the shirt. A whimper escaped her lips. He shoved his knees between her legs opening them wide so tha__t he could have access. He fondled her breast roughly as he yanked her jeans down underwear and all. She had not noticed but he had already freed himself of his pants and was palming himself. He stuck to fingers inside of her sex roughly, she cried out, sh__e was not wet._

_He thrust into her and she screamed._

A blood curdling scream startled the Cullens from their individual projects, and ran to the room that Bella was sleeping in. Jasper reached her first, looking over his mate for any signs of pain. Physically, she was okay, but emotionally, not so much.

Jasper could feel the pain in their mating bond and her emotions. They racked him so completely that he too was in pain. He reached out to her, his hand brushing her fevered forehead, "Darlin?" he startled himself, his voice was so filled with emotion that it was thick with it. He shook her slightly, "Come back to me, darlin'."

Tears begun to fall from her eyes as her eyes moved frantically beneath her eyelids. "No." she began to moan over and over again. Her head began to shake back and forth.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward spat out, and within a second Jasper left Bella's side and had Edward against the wall by the throat, the Major had stepped out.

"Jasper, I need you."

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think. Too much, too little, just enough. Isn't Edward getting on your nerves? Again, ****thank my beta** **Xo BellaItalia oX**** Let me know. ****Please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration**


	5. To the Readers (Please Read)

To My Readers:

Hey Guys! I won't be able to be update any of my current stories anytime soon. At all because my computer crashed and it's really bad (according to the technician) because I was blue screened, whatever that means. So it is just my luck that the time I was actually writing for all my stories, Jungles Pride, When Foxes and Weapons Mix and The Weapons Mistress is back; I did not back up the files like my OCD self usually would. So I cannot access them until my computer is fixed or I have them pull the files (which are both equally expensive). At the moment I am using my old desktop, that does not have any of my stories on it. In the mean time I will be working on other times to relive myself of the boredom of waiting for my laptop to come back to me. Also I will be taking any requests of stories that you guys will like.

-Yoshiko Nara


End file.
